De flores y colmillos
by Angelus diabolicus
Summary: Por favor, dejame estar contigo... no me dejes nunca, no importa si nuestro amor es imposible. Amame, amame hasta que amanezca... KakaSaku. R&R [actualizado. La vida no ha sido justa contigo, Sakura...]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Pero ya quisiera yo tener a Kakashi... sniff! (O al menos el poder de secuestrar al autor para obligarlo a dibujar su cara ¬¬)

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Sasuke había decidido irse con Orochimaru, buscando la fuerza que lo ayudaría a fortalecerse, y que lo destinaba a su destrucción. Cinco años habían pasado desde que Sakura y Naruto habían sido asignados a Jiraiya y a la Hokage de la aldea, respectivamente. Y cuatro largos años, desde que Kakashi se había marchado de la aldea, prometiendo regresar algún día.

Era tarde. Habían dado ya las dos de la madrugada cuando la figura de un peligroso ninja se perfiló a la luz de la luna. Saltando de tejado a tejado, atravesó la ciudad, sin más espectador que la luna llena.

Finalmente, aterrizó de un salto en el marco de la ventana de lo que un día fue la casa del conocido ninja copia. Sin relativo esfuerzo, forzó la cerradura y entró sigilosamente.

"HYAH!"

"OUGH!"

¡¡¿¿Pero qué...!

El hombre cayó al suelo al ser recibido cordialmente por un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, LADRÓN!"

Ojos rojizos brillaron con reconocimiento. Esa voz le era familiar...

"S-Sakura?"

El silencio cayó como una piedra sobre la habitación.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Ese fue el prólogo! o Ustedes decidirán si continuo o no con la historia, por que no estoy segura... Envíen reviews, onegai!

La verdad es que eso de que Kakashi se fue a entrenar solo, pues no estoy segura, por que no he visto la serie completa… sniff! ¿Alguien sabe si finalmente Sasuke regresa? ¿O si Orochimaru le roba el cuerpo? O.O ¡¡QUIERO SABERLO! TToTT

Reviush, reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi ya se había levantado, sonriente como si no hubiera recibido golpe alguno. Se sacudió, mostrando una invisible sonrisa.

"Así que eras tú la que estaba aquí, Sakura. Pensé que habría un ladrón… Bueno, aunque no hay nada que robar aquí"

Su mano sobre su cabeza sacó del shock a la kunoichi.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Me llamas así, pero sabes que no soy ya tu sensei, Sakura" contestó el hombre con una sonrisa.

"¿Q-qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cuándo llegó? ¿¡Por qué no se apartó?"

"Humm..." Kakashi se encogió de hombros "En caso de que hubieras sido un ladrón, si me hubiera apartado hubiera podido huir, no es cierto?" sonrió con su único ojo visible "Acabo de llegar. Y me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, Sakura"

La aludida se sonrojó.

"B-bueno… Yo, desde que os fuisteis… Suelo venir a visitar vuestras habitaciones"

"¿Mm?" Kakashi no preguntó más. Sabía bien que ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían regresado aún.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Y luego otro más. Y otro.

De hecho, Kakashi empezaba a pensar en escabullirse (de su propia habitación? Bueno… es que a él no le gustaba el silencio) cuando escuchó algo. Algo como… como…

sniff

Bueno, ahora no tenía que detenerse a pensar que había sido eso. Podía ver a través de la oscuridad las lágrimas de su ex – alumna.

"¿Sakura?" aventuró.

Cuando un cuerpo golpeó contra el suyo y unos brazos lo rodearon estuvo a punto de sacar una shinai.

Dio unos torpes golpecitos en su espalda. Rayos, no estaba nada acostumbrado a consolar persona. Menos a consolar adolescentes…

…

Bien, de hecho, no estaba habituado al contacto humano, ¿satisfechos?

El cuerpo de Sakura se convulsiona en sollozos, y Kakashi se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿Qué era lo que hacía uno en este tipo de situaciones? ¿Debía abrazarla? Er… no, mala idea. La parte pervertida de su cerebro se había apresurado a notar el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo, sus pechos ya más desarrollados, sus caderas bien formadas y…

Kakashi se abofeteó mentalmente. Tan solo un brazo no estaría mal, no es cierto? No, no estaría mal.

"Vamos, vamos" murmuró, haciendo un vago intento para acallar el llanto de su alumna. No, se corrigió: ex – alumna.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" sollozó ella "la he pasado tan mal! Todos vosotros os fuisteis, y me dejasteis sola!"

Suspiro.

"No estabas sola, Sakura, y lo sabes"

Los sollozos fueron bajando de nivel hasta que con una larga exhalación se separó de él.

Su camisa estaba empapada, notó.

"G-gomen nasai…" murmuró ella finalmente.

"Daijobu. Necesitabas desahogarte" le sonrió (al menos Sakura vio curvarse su ojo derecho) y le puso nuevamente una mano sobre la cabeza.

"Kakashi-sensei, ya no soy una niña" una débil sonrisa iluminó su rostro, con recuerdos de antaño.

"Mmmm. He tenido noticias de ti, Sakura. Escuché que habías arrobado el examen para chuunin"

"Hai"

La habitación pareció más oscura de lo que era antes. La luna se había ocultado tras las nubes, y Kakashi decidió que sería una buena idea encender la luz. Sakura se le adelantó, y el jouunin parpadeó, sus ojos desacostumbrados al resplandor.

Entonces fue cuando pudo ver debidamente a la joven kunoichi. Y tragó saliva.

Vivos manchones de rosa asomaban debido al llanto de sus ojos de brillantes esmeraldas. Su cabello, ahora mucho más largo, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo delgado, perfecto para un ninja, se había desarrollado solo lo suficiente, y sin embargo, poseía un gran atractivo.

Se dio el lujo de recorrer con la mirada, por un momento, su cuerpo. Pechos medianos (una ventaja, pensó, después de todo Kurenai siempre se quejaba de que sus abundantes… atributos, no la dejaban moverse con toda la gracia que ella quisiera), caderas estrechas y… llegó a un punto donde se vio obligado a contemplar de nuevo sus ojos ("sus ojos, de ese bellísimo color esmeralda… ¿?". Titubeó por un momento. ¿De dónde había venido eso?)

Carraspeó para ocultar su turbación.

"Quizás sea mejor que me vaya" dijo tímidamente Sakura "Querrás descansar"

Kakashi miró por la ventana. La casa de Sakura quedaba lejos.

Suspiró.

"Puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá" contestó, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Sakura a solas, sonrojada, y sorprendida.

&/&

Al día siguiente, Kakashi no estaba cuando despertó, así que, algo turbada, se dirigió a las oficinas de Tsunade.

"Ah, Sakura" dijo esta cuando entró "Que bien que llegas" fue entonces cuando la chuunin vio a su ex – sensei parado al lado de la hokage. "Quería comunicarte que mañana empiezas una misión."

"Ah… sí, gracias, Tsunade-sensei"

"Kakashi te acompañará"

_Nani!_

"S-sí, Tsunade-sensei… Er…"

"¿Alguna queja?"

"No, Tsunade-sensei"

"Bien. Ya pueden empezar. No hay tiempo para charlar, vayanse ahora y llegareis a tiempo"

"Ahora! P-pero Tsunade-sensei…" Sakura se silenció al ver la peligrosa mirada de su sensei, y el gesto resignado de Kakashi.

"Vamos, Sakura" de nuevo una mano en su cabeza. "Te explicaré la misión de camino para allá"


	3. Chapter 3

Ohh no, Kakashi.

Definitivamente esta no es tu semana. Debiste quedarte en casa.

Las cosas habían empezado bien. La perspectiva de una cama cómoda te tenía embriagado, desde luego.

Bah, mentira. Lo que te tenía así era el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise, a la venta el día siguiente.

Por consecuencia, hoy.

Y ¿qué estaba haciendo hoy? Corriendo, claro, pero no para ser el primero en conseguir el preciado libro, sino para dirigirse a una misión semi-suicida en la puñetera aldea de la niebla.

Dios se apiadara de él, ni siquiera había podido dormir en su cama.

Primero había sido recibido de la manera más grata por un puñetazo (tenía la impresión de que se le habían aflojado algunos dientes… Y todo por no prestar atención a si había alguien adentro. ¿Era su culpa que Sakura no tuviera ningún instinto asesino y que por eso no la hubiera notado? Bueno, vale, sí… Pero hay una reputación que mantener…), habían llorado en su pecho; y cuando finalmente había podido descansar un poco, descubrió (muy tarde!) que el maldito sofá le causaba unos dolores de espalda que no veas…

…

Suspiro

…

Tsunade no había sido buena con él, no.

No es que esperara que lo fuera, pero al menos habría querido tomarse unos tragos con Asuma y Genma antes de partir.

Oh, sí. El mundo es cruel, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

No había que olvidarla a ella. Su ex-alumna había crecido. Mentalmente y…

No solo hacia arriba.

¡¡No! Kakashi, no pienses en eso! Pedófilo de…

"A dónde vamos?"

Tema de distracción!

"Hokage-sama nos ha asignado una misión de infriltramiento entre bases enemigas de la aldea de la niebla. Según informes anteriores, se está reuniendo un ejército de ninjas en la parte, sur, suroeste… El espía anterior fue asesinado, y los datos aún no están completamente confirmados…" hizo una pausa para reflexionar "Nuestra misión es comprobar la existencia del ejército"

"Sou ka…"

Ogh, mieeerda… cada vez hace más calor…

Claro, están pasando por la zona cálida que procede al clima frío y siempre húmedo de la aldea de la niebla.

"Mou! Me estoy asando… Quiero tomar un baño…"

Kakashi, simplemente no pudo evitar seguir con los ojos la trayectoria del cierre que bajaba, descubriendo…

¡ACK!

Piensa en algo feo Kakashi piensaenalgofeopiensaenalgofeopiensaenalgo...

¡Orochimaru en… en… ¡en tanga!

Ok, eso sí que es horrible… Ahora tenía ganas de vomitar… Su desagradable piel blanca, una mueca en su rostro _unos pechos preciosos, suaves caderas, la mujer más hermosa que..._

…

…

…

…

BONK

"Kakashi-sensei! Por qué te has golpeado contra el árbol!"

"E… es para.. despejarme el calor…"

Oh, sí. Iba a ser un laaargo viaje…

&/&/&/&

"Ha-ha-hace f-frío…"

"…"

"BUAT-CHUUUU! "

"Estamos llegando a la aldea de la niebla"

Pesaroso, Kakashi le extendió su chaleco a Sakura

"Gracias…"

El sonrojo debe ser por el frío.

"¿Te sientes mal?"

"Ah! No… no… No es eso… Ah.. ah jajajaja!"

¿?

"Será mejor que guardemos silencio… Nos acercamos"

Vieron, silenciosos, a los guardias pasar. Se encogieron cuando miró en su dirección.

"Kento!" la voz los sobresaltó. Kakashi había sacado ya una kunai. "¿Qué rayos haces? Date prisa, hace un frio que pela…"

Kento lanzó una última mirada hacia el árbol y empezó a andar mientras pretextaba haber visto algo.

"Será mejor que nos separemos" indicó Kakashi en una voz tan poco audible que Sakura apenas le escuchó "Las probabilidades de ser atrapados disminuirán de esa manera."

La kunoichi asintió y un momento después Kakashi se encontraba solo. Sonrió complacido al notar que sus habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente.

En un parpadeo, la rama estaba vacía.

&/&

Ambos sabían que hacer. Recopilaron información, y el único rastro visible de ellos fue una hebra de cabello plateado y una sombra perfilada a la luz de una importuna luna.

No fue suficiente. Siguieron buscando hasta que el sol despuntó en el horizonte.

Fue entonces cuando se encontraron.

"Has descubierto algo?" murmuró Sakura, inclinándose. Ambos habían descubierto que un cobertizo destartalado quizás fuera seguro, pero no cómodo. No señor.

Kakashi negó lentamente con la cabeza, a riesgo de darse un topetazo con el techo.

"Probablemente les han prohibido hablar del tema" explicó "Lo único útil que conseguí fue el punto de reunión de los ninjas, Shiroiya"

Sakura reflexionó.

"Creo que parecen asustados. Como si algo…"

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse los alertó. Se paralizaron. Cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal.

Lentamente se deslizaron hacia la esquina más alejada del cobertizo, mientras los pasos del piso de abajo se acercaban…

Contuvieron la respiración. Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarla cuando la luz los iluminó momentáneamente.

"Te estás volviendo paranoico…" dijo una voz ahogada. Los pasos se alejaron, y finalmente se permitieron respirar.

Fue entonces cuando se percataron de la cercanía.

Sakura se sonrojó. Kakashi, sin embargo, se apartó, sin comentarios.

"Kakashi-sensei? Qué haremos ahora?"

El adulto se descolgó la pequeña mochila de los hombros. Y sacó dos bandas con el signo de la aldea de la niebla.

"Nos infiltraremos"

&/&

Oh, sí. Tardé meses en actualizar. Perdón, perdón… uu El próximo será más largo… y pronto! (Eso espero)

Mil y un gracias por los reviews. Los quiero a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

La vida no ha sido buena contigo últimamente, Sakura. Oh, no.

Por supuesto, después de recibir el aviso de los informadores de Tsunade-sensei, no pudiste concentrarte en el entrenamiento, eh? La perspectiva de Kakashi-sensei regresando no hizo sino alterarte.

Y no te lo pudiste sacar de la cabeza, hasta que, oh, inteligentemente, decidiste visitar su apartamento en plena noche solo para recordar su _olor._

Kakashi olía a manzanas. Eso era raro.

Hubiera preferido decir que su sensei tenía un olor parecido a su personalidad. Un olor profundo, a bosque… A hojas secas…

Pero, no. Kakashi olía a manzanas, y punto.

Cada vez que él se abalanzaba sobre ella en sus años más jóvenes para protegerla de algún peligro del que no confiaba podría salvarse -al contrario de Naruto y de Sasuke –podía aspirar de nuevo la frescura que irradiaba de sus ropas, de él mismo…

…

Ahem.

Regresando al tema…

Esa misma noche Kakashi había regresado. La había encontrado en su habitación. Y luego ella lo había golpeado. Y luego había llorado en su pecho (y, oh, ahí estaban las malditas manzanas de nuevo!). Y finalmente la habían mandado a dormir, como a una cría que por cierto **no** era. Y se había quedado con el remordimiento de Kakashi durmiendo en el sillón.

Y aún así, el (maldito) olor de su cama la había arrullado hasta que cayó profundamente dormida.

Tanto que se despertó tarde y la primera noticia de la mañana fue que ¡oh sorpresa! Se iba de viaje con su querido sensei a una aldea que no conocía, en una misión que le parecía ligeramente… suicida?

"Mierda" dijo entre dientes, arrebujándose en el chaleco que Kakashi le había dado para resguardarse del frío que azotaba eternamente la aldea.

Dejó sus pensamientos al sentir una gota helada caerle en un brazo. ¡Bien! Ahora estaba empezando a llover… Ya nada podía salir peor…

_Gururururu_…

Ooooops…

"Ten cuidado, Sakura" dijo una voz (demasiado conocida!) a su izquierda. Seguida por una suave risa. "Si tu estómago sigue sonando igual de fuerte, acabarán por descubrirnos."

Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda…

"Claro, Kakashi-sensei"

Sigh.

Oh, no. Sakura, la vida no ha sido buena contigo.

&/&

Saltaron de un árbol a otro sin dificultad, y el único problema que tuvieron fue cuando Sakura casi dio un chillido al quedar frente a frente con una gigantesca oruga.

Por suerte, la lluvia se había detenido.

Tenían hambre, y tenían frío. Finalmente, cuando estaban aproximadamente a 1 km de su objetivo, Kakashi se detuvo.

"Creo que por ahora podemos detenernos a descansar un poco" y la kunoichi dio un suspiro de gran alivio, haciéndolo sonreir. "Después de todo, no puedo seguir ignorando las quejas de tu estómago"

Urk!

La mirada fulminante que le lanzó a Kakashi no pareció tener mucho efecto, pues este solo se volvió a encender un pequeño fuego.

Al advertir, sin embargo, que la mirada furiosa se volvía lentamente en una de preocupación, sonrió.

"Descuida. Utilizaré un jutsu para que el humo no sea visible a ojos enemigos"

Eso lo explicaba todo.

Se sentaron, cansados, al lado del fuego. Bueno, al menos _ella _estaba cansada, y si Kakashi compartía el mismo sentimiento, no lo demostraba.

Sacó algo de pan y queso de su bolsa y se las dio a Sakura. Cuando tomó los alimentos, notó la frialdad de su mano.

"Kakashi-sensei…" se quitó el chaleco y se lo extendió. El ninja, sin embargo, solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Estoy bien" murmuró, y sonrió.

Y Sakura se sintió ridícula al sonrojarse.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, que Kakashi finalmente rompió.

"Nos quedaremos a dormir aquí hoy" dijo con voz apagada "Creo que ninguno de los dos estamos en condiciones de seguir con el camino, y mucho menos tenemos la cantidad suficiente de chakra para disfrazarnos…"

"Hn. E-entonces…" tomó su mochila y la abrió.

Y la miró fijamente.

Oh, no.

"Creo que me olvidado del sleeping bag…"

Kakashi, que en ese momento ya estaba extendiendo el suyo, se detuvo en seco. Y suspiró.

"Está bien. Puedes usar el mío"

"P-pero… Y tú, Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Estaré bien"

Sakura parecía escandalizada.

"Te congelarás! Si ahora hace frío, imagínate la madrugada…"

Kakashi parecía ligeramente molesto.

"Qué propones?"

Y los dos tenían frío.

"B-bueno…" tragó saliva con cierta dificultad "Creo que los dos cabemos en un…"

Kakashi la miró claramente sorprendido. Luego se encogió de hombros. En situaciones normales no le hubiera molestado dormir en la rama de algún árbol o simplemente en el suelo, pero el frío arreciaba, y empezaba a soplar un viento helado. No dudaba que después de media noche la temperatura bajaría a menos cero grados centígrados.

"Está bien" dijo al fin, y Sakura dio un salto. Kakashi le sonrió.

"Descuida" murmuró mientras se metía dentro de la bolsa de dormir. En efecto, era grande, y ambos cabrían sin dificultad.

Después de dudar un momento, Sakura se arrebujó a su lado, y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de contento. El calor del sleeping bag, con junto con la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de Kakashi la hicieron entrar en calor enseguida.

Y luego aspiró profundamente.

…

Oh, rayos.

Iba a ser una larga noche…

…

Y a pesar de ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos… y poco después cayó dormida.

&/&

"Hrrrn…?" lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la cara de su ex – maestro… desde bastante cerca. "Wua! Kakashi-sensei!"

El único ojo visible no dio señales de que su dueño hubiera despertado, y Sakura se relajó, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos.

Todavía era temprano. Miró el sol y calculó… Quizás fueran las 8, aunque nunca se sabía… no con este clima.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al rostro enmascarado de Kakashi. El cabello plateado, ya de por sí alborotado, le caía desordenadamente sobre los ojos –o al menos _un _ojo –y sintió el impulso de… de…

En cuanto se movió para tocarlo, tan solo para apartar algo de cabello de su rostro, y las pequeñas ramas debajo de ella se rompieron imperceptiblemente a la vez que su mano alcanzaba su frente…

Una kodachi fue presionada contra su garganta.

El único ojo visible, negro como el infierno, brilló con tal instinto asesino que Sakura empezó a sudar frío.

En cuanto Kakashi se dio cuenta de quién era el cuello que estaba a punto de cortar, apartó rápidamente el arma.

"Lo siento" se disculpó con voz ronca. Sakura solo asintió, aún asustada.

¿Qué rayos había aprendido Kakashi en su tiempo fuera de la aldea?

&/&/&/&

Er… Este capítulo era necesario, a pesar de que no pasó nada demasiado interesante. En el próximo habrá mucha más acción… ¡Lo prometo !

Bye bye!

Review!


End file.
